Communications cable management systems are commonly used to route, arrange and manage connections with communications cables. Such communications cable management systems may include communications racks, cabinets or wall-mounted systems (such as terminal block panels and spacer brackets). Terminal block panels (which may also be referred to as patch panels, back panels, or cross-connects) are hardware devices used in the communication equipment industry to connect cables to terminal equipment contained within an environment (e.g., office suites, apartment buildings, etc.). The panels are typically available to accommodate 900 wire pair and 300 wire pair configurations and are often mounted to a wall situated within a closet in the equipment environment. Exemplary panels contain a securing surface that is affixed or fastened to the wall, and a mounting surface configured into a plurality of tangs upon which connecting devices such as connecting blocks are secured. The connecting blocks interface with data carrying cables, such as exterior cables that route data to and from the environment, to cables connected to, for example, terminal devices.
In some cases, two or more back panels are mounted in side-by-side, spaced apart arrangement. A spacer bracket is mounted in the space between the back panels. The spacer bracket may be secured to the wall and/or one or both of the back panels. The spacer bracket defines a cord trough through which cords may be routed for connecting connection blocks of one of the back panels with connection blocks of the other back panel. In some cases, a door panel is mounted on the spacer bracket to protect and hide the cords in the cord trough. According to one known construction available from Chatsworth Products, Inc., the door panel is secured to the spacer bracket by four plastic quarter turn fasteners located along each side edge of the door panel. The door panel can be removed by releasing (i.e., by turning to an open position) all four fasteners. Alternatively, the user may release the two fasteners on either side, and pivot the door panel about the other two plastic fasteners.